Tunisia in Lost/Theories
Tunisia site // underwater island The Island is underground in the OT (dug up by the redheaded archeologist). Now it is underwater in the FT. This is connected to the cycles of "candidacy" and the replacement of Jacob. Destruction of old island --> new cycle. Birth in death... Location of Tunisia in relation to the Island Look at a globe, not a flat paper map. Tunisia is on the other side of the world from the South Pacific, the location of the Island. The Island's teleportation properties are such that those who are moved from the Island wind up on the other side of the world, which happens to be Tunisia. * This may also explain why Egyptian hieroglyphics are seen in the Island's ancient structures like the Temple and the door to the Monster's control room. Tunisia is not that far away from Egypt. Perhaps the ancient Islanders traveled to Tunisia via teleportation and came into contact with ancient Egyptian culture, namely their form of writing. * Tunisia is somehow the future resting place of the island (explaining why the polar bear skeleton resides here as well as why Ben said, rather smugly, that it wasn't his first time there). This would also indicate that Ben and the island are moving through time differently than the others. * If you use the Numbers as coordinates in Google Maps you will see a place in Africa right to the south from Tunisia. * this would seem to be a play on the classic idea of hellsgate being somewhere in the pacific that is an "anti-jerusalem," a la dante's inferno The Island's original location was Tunisia Building on the above observation that Tunisia is on the opposite side of the globe, the moving Island's origin may be in fact Tunisia: * In real life, Ancient Egyptians lived in Tunisia and built structures there. Also, there is a large endorheric salt lake in Tunisia called Chott el-Jerid at least 5000 square km. * Tozeur (the town where Ben checked into the hotel) is right on the edge of Chott el-Jerid. The region where Charlotte dug up the DHARMA bear remains is nearby as well. That implies that "the exit" is likely inside this geographic feature. * On the show, the wheel appears to be contemporary with the Ancient Egyptian structures on the Island. The wheel is known to move the Island. The first turn of the wheel could have uprooted a land mass, Egyptians, and their buildings out of the middle of the area where Chott el-Jerid is today, and teleported it to the other side of the globe, thus forming the Island. *Might explain why the 'exit' point is Tunisia. Packet of Energy The location in Tunisia is above yet another unique packet of electromagnetic energy, similar to the ones at the healing house in Australia, the Lamp-Post station in LA, and of course the Swan on the Island. The island is connected to this packet in some fundamental way, and the one who moves the island gets sent there to some random point in time. Also, if the island can move, it is unlikely that the Tunisia-exit is just on the opposite side of the globe, since island-movers could not consistently appear in the same location. The Man in Black's Home Tunisia could be where the ship Jacob and The MIB's mother was sailing on was from. Tunisia was in northern Africa so it was a Roman colony at one point, the people on the ship could have been colonists which would explain why they were speaking latin. Since the Island moves there no reason it couldn't have moved to the Mediterranean once. If Tunisia was the place where the people sailed from then that would mean that Tunisia was the Man in Black's home. The wheel was designed to take him home and thats where it takes whoever turns it.